Jon Baker- The Later Years
by DA77
Summary: Jon in retirement is back in Wyoming. Having experienced a great loss, he learns of an old friend that is now going through the same thing.


_CHiPs: Jon Baker's Later Years_

Jon in retirement..

Background-

Jon's timeline:

1983-84: In Wyoming

1985-88: Officer with the CHP

1989-91: Sergeant in Sacremento

1992: Sergeant in LA Central

1995: Lieutenant in LA Central

1997: Captain in LA Central

2004: Jon retires

Words in _italics_ are thoughts or accentuation.

 **Scene 1, Southwest Wyoming, 2009:**

 _Joe Getraer told me this day would come._ Despite having worked in law enforcement for over 30 years no one remembered Jon Baker anymore. One day, you were in charge of hundreds of officers, and then you were forgotten. The thought added to Jon's depression, which was temporarily interrupted by some pleasant memories...

 **Scene 2, Flashback, Jon's wedding and married life with Sandy:**

 _Music:_ _Casting Crowns_ _:_ _Broken_

 _What do you think about when you look at me  
I know we're not the fairytale you dreamed we'd be  
You wore the veil, you walked the aisle, you took my hand  
And we dove into a mystery_

 _How I wish we could go back to simpler times..._

Sandy Baker was Jon's soulmate. Jon had known that the day he saw her and their path to marriage had taken some time, but it was worth every minute. Sandy had nearly been killed by a drunk driver while on duty as a CHP officer and this had helped spur Jon into asking her to marry him. She had joyfully accepted and their marriage had indeed been til death do us part. Sandy had retired shortly after Jon did and they had returned to Jon's boyhood home of Wyoming where the pace of life was much more to their liking.

The bitterness returned. _That_ drunk _killed her, it just took longer than anyone could have known._

Jon had seen the split-second difference between life and death many times while working the freeways of Southern California. You never think that will happen to someone you love, especially after they make it to retirement. Jon remembered an instructor at the CHP Academy that said cops had a lifespan of about 11 years after retirement, and they would all lose friends on the job. One day Sandy had been sitting across the breakfast table from him and the next she was gone. The M.E. Had said her death was caused by her years-earlier injury, sometimes the body takes a long time to react to trauma- no one could have predicted it. The fact she didn't suffer was the only comfort Jon could take. It didn't seem like it was so long ago, but the calendar on his wall reminded him she had been gone for two years now.

 **Scene 3, Los Angeles:**

Barry "Bear" Baricza had arrested hundreds of drunk drivers as a CHP officer. The job burnout eventually caught up to him and he left law enforcement to sell real estate. It had worked out well for him financially, and even better for him had been reuniting with former co-worker Sindy Cahill. They had married about a year after Sindy had returned from overseas service tending to wounded Marines. She now volunteered at the VA hospital. Between the CHP and the military, Sindy had seen more than her share of death and injury.

When she heard the doorbell, her cop instinct still made her look out the window to see who was there. It seemed at first natural that two CHP cruisers would be parked outside Bear's home, but then it just as quickly struck her why the CHP sent two officers to people's homes. She brushed her thick brown hair from her face and with an uneasy feeling, she opened the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Baricza? I'm Sergeant Bruce Nelson, and this is Officer Marissa Jimenez. May we come in?"

Sindy just weakly nodded, and her brown eyes began to tear up before another word was spoken.

"Is it Bear?" she heard herself ask.

"Would you like to sit down, Ma'am?" Jimenez asked.

"No, thank you. Please just tell me what happened."

"Um, Mrs. Baricza, Barry was killed in a car crash last night while returning home. It appears at this point that a DUI driver crossed the center line and hit his car head-on."

Sindy had made death notifications herself for several years, like many CHP officers she thought it was the worst part of the job. The tears flowed freely now.

"Ma'am, is there anyone we can call for you, or anything we can do for you?" Nelson asked.

"No.. no thanks. I, um, I need to make some calls."

 **Scene 4, Los Angeles, a week later:**

 _In this job, you'll lose friends._ Jon recalled the instructor's words again as he looked at the closed casket that contained his friend Bear. Jon thought back to the times they had shared on the CHP. Bear had been a good friend, co-worker, and later subordinate. It was ironic that it was a drunk driver that killed him after all of the drunks Bear had removed from the freeways. They had remained in touch on occasion over the years, and Jon had been delighted to hear of his two friends falling in love and getting married. Many from the old shift were there: Ponch, Bonnie, Jed, Arty, and Joe Getraer. Jon saw his old friend Bernie Williams, and was not surprised to see he had married the doctor that had saved Sandy. What an odd couple they made, the cowboy and the surgeon, but they say opposites attract.

Bear was well-loved in the community. His values and honesty had precluded him from making shady deals and his name was his best advertising in a crowded market. Jon had been able to smile with his old partner about their misadventures in simpler times as well as their later reunion. _Between the three of us, we've all lost a spouse._ Ponch had remarried and retired from the CHP recently. He was doing well. Jed was still acting and apparently had a cultish following at something named Comic-Con. Bonnie had done well in Iowa and remained happily married. Arty like Jon and Ponch had finished his career with the CHP and retired as a Lieutenant that oversaw technology improvements. Joe had served as Commissioner during some tough financial times but he left with the respect of the men and women of the CHP. Joe had always placed the officer on the street above the politician in Sacremento. Jon still talked with Joe about once a week.

 _Sindy was so alone now,_ Jon thought. Bear had no family left and he thought Sindy's parents had died as well. Jon recalled Sindy talking about her brother that had died while in the military.

"Sindy, I'm so sorry about Bear."

"Hi Jon. Thank you for coming." _That makes two of us that are sorry._ Sindy had heard about the sudden passing of Sandy Baker and remembered sending a sympathy card to their friend Jon. Bear had prophetically said he had no idea how difficult something like that would be. It meant a lot to her that Jon had made the trip to LA to attend the funeral. He still had that boyish charm Sandy had gushed about to her and Bonnie not so long ago. It had a tinge of sorrow now, and she was sure it was not just due to Bear.

"How are you doing, Jon?"

"Well, some days are better than others. The hurt is always there, it's like a part of you has been cut away." Jon saw Sindy's eyes were red and wondered if she had wept as much as he had a couple of years ago. _Why do bad things happen to good people?_ Bear had been one of the most honest men he had ever known, and Sindy was never one to get complaints, something officers that took shortcuts or mistreated people tended to accumulate.

 **Scene 5, Flashback, Los Angeles, 1992:**

The well-dressed man in the Mercedes had been doing well over 90 MPH on the freeway. He handed over his license and a $100 bill to Bear.

"I trust we can handle this discretely?" he asked.

"Is this yours?" Bear held up the bill.

"Um... no, I thought it was yours."

"Nope, not mine." Bear let go of the bill and both men watched it fly away.

"Now I need to see your registration, please."

 **Scene 6, Los Angeles 2009:**

That creep had the audacity to file a complaint against Bear. Jon had reviewed it back then and thought the man was lucky the DA declined to file a bribery charge. _If I had a squad of officers like Bear, there would be far fewer problems in law enforcement._ It seemed like in recent times the profession had turned far more violent. Jon thought the way the world was going this was going to happen, since the CHP had to hire from people in the community, and as the community's standards declined, so did law enforcement.

Jon recalled another investigation for misconduct, an Officer Roulette. _Night and day compared to Bear._ Roulette had what Jon called the "God's gift to women" complex. Ponch had done his share of flirting back in the day, and even met his future wife after she had crashed her VW. But Ponch had not stalked women or forced them to do things under threat of arrest. Jon was glad when the DA prosecuted Roulette and was more than happy to attend his law enforcement decertification hearing in Sacremento. _One less bad apple._

"Will you be in town long Jon?" Sindy's voice brought Jon back to to the present.

"No, Sindy, just overnight. I'm heading out in the morning. Is there anything you need?"

 _That's like the 100_ _th_ _time I've heard that this week._ Sindy could not be mad at her old friend. He truly cared and was not just saying the words.

"No thanks, Jon. Everyone here has been very kind and helpful."

"It will help to talk about it. Time does not always heal wounds, but it can help reduce the pain. If you can find a group that may help."

 **Scene 7: Wyoming, 2010**

Jon had never been a techie like Grossy, but enjoyed using the computer to keep up with what he considered the rest of the world and his past life. Sindy's email surprised him.

 _Hi Jon,_

 _I wanted to email you and thank you for your support last year. I tried talking to people here in surviving spouse groups but I just can't talk to them. They just don't have my life experience. If you don't mind, I'd like to talk to you. Aside from Bear, you're the kindest and gentlest man I've ever known, you always treated me fairly even when it was not the popular thing to do._

 _Bear left me very well off, but no amount of money in the world can replace him. I guess you already know that._

 _I have to say the constant rush around here is not helping me, it's life in the fast lane all of the time. I still feel lost so much of the time, and I can't really stand to drive on the same roads Bear and I- and the rest of us- used to work. A lot of good memories, and then the bad one pops back up._

 _Thanks for listening._

 _Sindy_

Jon considered his reply carefully. Sindy was right, cops did not have the same life experience as everyone else. Jon had often thought when a plumber walked into a restaurant the first thing the clerk said was not "I didn't do it!"

As one of the first women on the CHP she had faced a lot of resentment from male officers. Jon's dad had taught him to respect and honor women, and he had applied that to the female officers both as co-workers and subordinates. There was a truism on the CHP that due to promotions the person that works for you this year may be your boss next year.

 _Sindy,_

 _It was good to hear from you. The time immediately after Sandy died was the worst time of my life. Honestly, I wanted to die also. You knew her, she was amazing in so many ways._

 _Having said that, the thing I realized is that God was not done with me yet. I still have a life to lead. I found support at my church and my friends there. I told you some days are better than others, that's still the case. It's tough to look out my front window at our porch swing and think of the time we spent together there in the spring and fall just watching the world go by. I'm sure you have memories of Bear in the same way._

 _What works for me may not work for you, but I must tell you I do **not** miss the LA rat race. Small town America has many virtues. You know, when people here ask you how you're doing, they are genuinely interested. They wave with all 5 fingers. :)_

 _Maybe a change of location for a while would help?_

 _I'll always be glad to talk, I have plenty of time on my hands. The local Sheriff here asked me to help with training, and I volunteer every few months. There's plenty of room to ride- both animal and Kawasaki- but no Harleys! I haven't forgotten your complaints from years ago. :) You're always welcome, the folks here would be glad to put you up for a day or a month._

 _Jon_

 **Scene 9: Los Angeles**

Sindy was happy to read the reply and to hear Jon was continuing to do well.

 _Jon,_

 _Thanks for the encouragement. Every day seems to be a copy of the last, kind of like that movie where Bill Murray relives the same day over and over. I think a change of scenery would be in order. Bear was never much of a rider, but I still remember how. I'll give you a cal and finalize the dates and times._

 _Sindy_

 **Scene 10: Sweetwater County, Wyoming Sheriff's Office**

Sheriff John "Russ" Russell had turned out much like his namesake, the actor from the old TV Western _Lawman_ that had played Laramie, Wyoming Marshal Dan Troop. Like many in the area, he still enjoyed the old Western shows. Russell was more a cross between John and yet another Russell, Kurt, who had played Wyatt Earp in a popular film. Small towns had not changed much in the past 140 years, _everyone still knew everyone else's business_. When he had learned a muckety-muck retiree from the California Highway Patrol had bought a ranch in his county, he expected to hear about how things were done over there. He had been pleasantly surprised to meet Jon and Sandy Baker. They were genuinely good people, something his gut had told him upon meeting them, and this had been proven time and again with all they had done for the community. Sandy's death had impacted nearly all of them, but that is what happens when you're family. Russell felt bad for Jon, there were not any women his age in the area, but Jon had kept his head up after an initial period of grieving.

He was glad to see his volunteer training officer walk into his office. Small agencies didn't have the money to pay Jon a tenth of what his experience was worth, so usually he settled for a meal at the local barbeque place.

"Hey Jon."

"Hey Russ. I see we are due for firearms next month. Do you have any changes to the roster?"

"Not much turnover in these parts."

 _Joe Friday as well as Dan Troop could have identified with Russell, truly a man of few words_ , Jon thought. Russ was a stoic sober man but in Jon's experience he had the mind of a genius for problem solving and the compassion of a saint.

"OK, I'll draw up a schedule and reserve the range. Hey, uh- can I run something by you?"

"Shoot." _No need to say no pun intended, seeing as we were just talking about doing that._

"I have this friend from LA that may come and visit for a while. They lost a spouse last year, both worked for me at one point."

"I'm sure he will like Sweetwater a lot more than Los Angle-ese." Like Jon's dad and 'eye-talians', Russ put emphasis on what he considered foreign places.

"Uh, the he is a _she_. I need a place for her to stay, and I was hoping to avoid Ma Kenner's rooming house." Sweetwater was not a mainline tourist destination in Wyoming, so quality lodging was not in abundance, but Jon did not need to tell his friend something he already knew.

"She'd be welcome at our guest cottage, I'm sure Rebecca would have no problem with a guest that's a friend of yours. My brother does not arrive until the holidays. What does she do?"

"She left the CHP and joined the military as a nurse and served a few tours. Her husband was blessed with some business ventures, so she spent her time volunteering at the VA hospital." Like Jon, Russell had served in the USMC, this was something else that had cemented a bond between the two men.

"I'll talk to Rebecca tonight, we'll be happy to have her join us."

"Thanks Russ."

 **Scene 11: Wyoming**

 _Neighbors here really live up to the definition. Where else could you borrow a Kawasaki KLR 650 dual sport bike on short notice?_ A couple of days ago Jon had met Sindy at the local airport and introduced her to his friends. Like Jon, she looked far younger than her actual age. She still had that thick brown hair and soft brown eyes. They just seemed sadder than Jon remembered them. Sindy had hit it off with Rebecca Russell right away like they had known each other for years. Today Jon and Sindy were riding the back country trails. It reminded him of a time many years ago when he and Ponch had done so in LA before it had grown so large. Sindy pulled alongside Jon as he stopped on top of a hill.

"How much land do you have?"

"About 200 acres, not much for this area."

"Not a skyscraper in sight, and no smog. Definitely not a lot of traffic."

"Yeah, rush hour around here is usually 5 cars or less."

Jon was the first one to spot the overturned motorcycle as they rode the trails.

"Sindy, over there!"

A red and white apparently brand new Honda was on top of an apparently very young man.

"Are you OK?" Jon asked, pulling off his helmet and riding gear.

"My leg, it hurts, I can't move it!"

Jon assessed the situation and thought they needed to lift the bike off the rider.

"Sindy, as I lift the bike, see if you can pull him out."

"OK Jon, I'm ready."

As Jon lifted the bike, Sindy pulled the young man clear. Her nurse training allowed her to immediately see his problem- an obviously broken leg.

"Jon, can you call EMS? I'll need something to stabilize his leg."

Jon made the call. "Medivac's air ambulance is the only way to access here, and it has to come from another county. What can I do to help?"

"Get me a couple of branches maybe an inch or so in diameter, and pull the laces out of his boots."

Jon marveled at Sindy's efficiency. Her years as a nurse although so long ago showed that like riding a bike there were some things you never forgot. Within minutes she had splinted the young man's leg.

 **Scene 12: Jon's Home**

"That was the most excitement we've had around here for a while." Jon was not exaggerating.

"I'm glad we were there. Inexperienced riders should never ride alone."

"Definitely a case of more money than sense." Jon observed.

Sindy noticed Jon's home was simply laid out and she could still see the touches her friend Sandy had left on it. Jon brought her an iced tea and they sat in the living room.

"Does the hole inside of you ever fill in?" Sindy asked.

"Not completely. I can fix oil leaks on 25 year old motorcycles and put up a fence where it's been knocked down, but I don't know how to fix what is broken when you lose someone you love."

"Bear was a great guy- I'm telling you something you already knew, but it's just that the LA real estate market was really cutthroat. He had the chance to get a grant from the city for a development and turned it down. He said it was not fair that he could get that kind of an advantage. It was like he could read people. Six months later the city councilman that approved the grant was indicted for taking a bribe."

"Yeah, Bear was a friend and could usually defuse a bad situation. I wish I'd read about more like him in police work in the papers, but that doesn't seem to be the case nowadays."

"So what is on the calendar for activity in Sweetwater, Wyoming?"

"Not too much. The cattlemen's association is having a dinner and dance Saturday night. I, um, usually don't go to them... anymore." The mental picture of Sandy in her jeans and cowgirl boots brought a smile to Jon's mouth.

 _You and Sandy went to those, I have to be careful what I ask about._

Jon realized Sindy's silence was uncomfortable. "It's OK. The cooking at them was never as good as the home cooking here."

"I'm game if you are."

 **Scene 13: Downtown Sweetwater**

News of Jon's friend spread quickly. Sweetwater was made up of mostly older people, but there were still a number of younger folks that lived there. Tonight two of the latter were showing what happens when ego and alcohol collided. What started out as a conversation about rodeo riding turned into an argument, and then punches followed. Jon instinctively stepped in and pulled the aggressor from the other young man.

"Take it easy, will you?"

"Mind your own business old man" the drunk slurred at Jon, and followed up with a punch. Jon ducked, grabbed the arm, and spun the drunk around against the bar.

 _Once a cop, always a cop_ Sindy thought. A couple of deputies arrived and took the brawlers outside as the people inside gave Jon a round of applause.

"I hope the rest of our night is not as exciting." Jon said as he sat down across from Sindy.

"Does that happen here often?"

"Probably every couple of weeks. Boys will be boys."

After their meal, the band began playing and couples made their way to the dancing area.

 _Should I ask him? Do women do that here?_

"Would you like to dance?" The words came out as soon as Sindy had finished her thoughts.

"What? Oh, me?" Jon felt himself blush. "Um, you're my friend Sindy."

"I'm also a woman that enjoys dancing, Jon."

"It's been a while. I may step on your toes."

"That's OK, I'm sure there's a good podiatrist in the area."

"Yeah, he does that when he's done treating farm animals."

As they got up, the band shifted to a slower song. Jon remembered the awkwardness of his first dance with Sandy. This time they both pulled each other closer as thoughts of times gone by filled their minds. Neither of them said a word as tears rolled down their cheeks.

After the music stopped, wiping her tears away, Sindy asked Jon "Is it a bad thing what I'm feeling now? God, I miss Bear, but this just feels right."

"I think I'm feeling the same thing" Jon confessed. "I'm really glad you came to visit, Sindy. I wish you could stay longer."

 **Scene 14: The Russell Home**

Jon and Russ while very different types of men shared a true friendship.

"Look, Jon, stop dancing around the subject. I've seen you two together and you haven't been like that for years. You're not going to meet anyone like her around here."

Rebecca entered the room and intuitively knew what the men were discussing. "Would you like a girl's point of view on the subject?"

Jon grinned and asked "Do I have a choice?"

"Sure. The best choice is an easy one- be quiet and listen. I'm not the cop here, but I know how to read people. Russ is right. Sindy is a great woman Jon. They say opposites attract, but you two are proof that 'they' are sometimes wrong."

 **Final scene: Wyoming on Jon's front porch:**

The following days had gone by very quickly. The parents of the young motorcyclist had met with Jon and Sindy and thanked them for looking after their son. The mom had assumed Jon and Sindy were married. Jon realized again he never thought he'd feel this way.

Sindy's flight left at 2 PM, so she had to be at the airport at Noon. Russ and Rebecca dropped her off at Jon's house right on time for the trip. Russ gave Jon a thumbs up as he carried Sindy's suitcase and mouthed the words 'Ask her'. They both hugged Sindy before leaving.

"Well I guess it's back to LA and all the 'fun' I left behind."

Jon's mind raced to something he had last thought about when Sandy was recovering. _Sometimes, the good comes when we most need it and least expect it. If we are lucky enough to notice it, set our eyes upon it and appreciate it, it can almost make us forget all of the bad. "Today is life. The only life you're sure of. Make the most of today."_

Jon looked down and it just popped out. "What if you didn't? What if someone asked you to stay?"

They sat on the swing that had been one of Sandy's favorite spots.

"Would that someone be Jon Baker?"

"Yes."

 _As Jon puts his arm around her, she lays her head on his shoulder_

"I think I'll stay a while longer."

 _Music: Casting Crowns: Broken_

 _Its going to take much more than promises this time  
Only God can change our minds_

 _Maybe you and I were never meant to be complete  
Could we just be broken together  
If you can bring your shattered dreams and Ill bring mine  
Could healing still be spoken and save us  
The only way we'll last forever is broken together..._


End file.
